Real Toons Teen Titans
by donki-shouben
Summary: Robin’s the best fighter of all the teen heroes in the tooniverse, so it’s only natural the Batman from another reality would want him on his team. But there’s just one little snag. Guest starring W.I.T.C.H. and the Joker!


In _Real Toons_, we take the cartoon characters you see on your TV screen and imagine…

What if they learned they weren't real? How would they act on this knowledge? What would it do to them?

That is...What if Toons got real?

_Real Toons_ is a mega-cartoon crossover, and as such each chapter will appear in the cartoon area of whichever character is narrating.

_The Real Toons Story So Far_

The tooniverse is in chaos! The perfect worlds of toons are being roiled by widespread mayhem and destruction as reality breaches open up all over the tooniverse. Batman seeks to stop the problem at the source (the real world) and gathers a team to aid him - Duke the soldier; Snake Eyes the ninja; Dustin the former Power Ranger, Stellar the solar-powered Winx girl; Danny the ghost boy; and Joe Kerr, a reformed, sane Joker.

There's just two things you should know -

1) Batman isn't the only one with a plan to 'fix' the reality breaches. And

2) Due to everything his team has gone through, Batman and the others are a bit…off.

In Chapters 1 & 2 of _Real Toons_:

In Real Toons W.I.T.C.H., the world of the W.I.T.C.H. girls (Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia & Hay Lin) was subjected to death and destruction on a massive scale after suffering a reality breach. While the girls managed to survive (some, just barely), two of their number, Will and Cornelia, elected to join Batman and his group on their quest to stop the reality breaches and spare their world further harm. Will, however, was a reluctant ally, while Cornelia was eager to join. The two girls promise to remain best friends despite all the changes in their lives, but there's just one little glitch in this plan - Cornelia is keeping secrets from Will.

Real Toons

Chapter 3 - Robin's Story

by Shawn Q. Evans

Starring the Teen Titans

Guest starring Cornelia & Will from W.I.T.C.H.,

Batman & The Joker

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics

W.I.T.C.H. and related characters copyright Disney Enterprises

Batman and The Joker copyright DC Comics

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. We fight for truth, justice and pizza! We love our lives as Titans. And...shouldn't there be more?

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah, Rob?"

"What's my name?"

"What do you mean 'what's your name'? You're Robin!"

"Beast Boy has a name. Garfield. You have a name, too, right?"

"Stone something. Or something Stone. I don't know. It doesn't matter!"

"But why? Why don't we know?"

"This is crazy talk, Rob! You're scaring me! What brought this on, anyway?"

"I don't know. It's like something has changed."

_WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT_

"Emergency Alarm! Alright! Action! And no more of this messed-up talk!"

We ran out of Titans Tower and there were the other members of the team - Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven - fighting a...giant robot bunny?

"Nnnhh. What's up, Doc?"

A giant _talking_ robot bunny. But it didn't sound like any bunny - or anything living - at all.

And it was cleaning the Titans' clocks.

Starfire kept on firing starbolts at it - and missing.

Beast Boy tried turning into a giant green dog and chasing it - but it jumped all around and wound up chasing _him_. Then one of Starfire's errant starbolts hit Beast Boy.

Raven tried to stop it with a mystical barrier - but the robo-rabbit was too fast. He jumped over the barrier and landed on top of her.

Cyborg tried to disable it with his sonic cannon, but it had no effect. The next thing he knew, he was on the receiving end of some rather large robo-bunny feet, which kicked him across the bay.

I swooped in to attack, but it saw me, reversed course, and came right at me! I braced myself for the blow, then it...kissed me?

"Mmm-mwah! Hellooo, sailor!"

Okay, this has to be the one of the _weirdest_ fights we've ever had!

I was shocked, but not shocked enough to forget why I was there. I dropped an explosive and got out.

The robo-bunny blew up. Then, through all the smoke, a panel opened. We stood ready to defend ourselves against whatever came out, but...

What emerged out of the smoke was the strangest-looking bunny rabbit I've ever seen!

Correction: This is the weirdest fight we've ever had!

"Oh! Is it not the cutest thing?"

"Starfire, that 'cutest thing' just tried to kill us!"

"But it's just a bunny rabbit! Odd-looking, sure, but who am I to judge?"

"That's no bunny rabbit. Trust me, I've _been_ a bunny rabbit!"

"But look! He just wants to partake of the meal of the flowers!"

"What is _that_?"

"That was what we were fighting, Cyborg! It crawled out of the robot. Maybe you could examine it and find out more about it."

"You mean the robot, right? 'Cause I've got no experience with anything like that!"

Later, after Cyborg examined the robot.

"It's standard exoskeleton body armor. Except, it can't be!"

"How so?"

"It must be very advanced, what with how it was able to bend like it did. But I couldn't find anything that would explain it. It's almost as if the robot we fought was organic. But there's nothing organic in it! Whatever, we don't have anything like it!

"Nothing organic. Except the rabbit."

"Yeah."

"The same bunny that hops around and eats flowers?"

"Uh, yeah. What are you thinking, Rob?"

"Don't let the bunny near the robot. There's something very strange going on!"

"I know that look. You're thinking about something. You're not going to go on about names anymore, are you?"

"No. Never mind."

_WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT_

This time it was my turn to be relieved by the emergency alarm.

We ran out, but no robot rabbit this time. It was a ship.

The door opened. We braced ourselves for the worst. But...it was two girls? One, a redhead, using wings to fly and the other, a blonde...floating on a rock? No, it couldn't be!

"Uh, hi. My name's Will. This is my friend..."

"Terra! You're back!"

"Terra? Who's Terra? Ew! Why do all the weirdos hit on me?"

"Cornelia! That's not very nice!"

"But oh so true, Will!"

"Oh! New friends! Perhaps you are here to join our team?"

"Who are you?"

Trust Raven to get to the point.

"There's trouble on many different worlds. We, we're part of a group that is trying to fix the problem that's causing all the trouble. We even tracked a breach to your world. Although it's gone now."

"Huh?"

"But that's not why we're here. _He_ wanted to meet Robin."

And then I see him. We all see him!

"Uh, what just happened to their faces? Sir?"

"Shh. Don't mention it, Cornelia. They wouldn't understand."

"Uh, Rob? Is that...?"

"No. It can't be!"

"Yet it is. Let's talk. In private."

When he passed Raven, she said something...odd.

"Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here."

"Ignore the demon child."

"You're...the daughter of a demon?"

"Yes. So?"

"Wow. And here I thought Elyon had a messed-up family tree!"

In private, I tried to confront him. But it was harder than I thought.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you! I need you on my team!"

"I can't. I'm the leader of the Titans."

"They don't need you. This is a trifle. My team is doing something important."

"I think you should leave."

"No. Not before I say what I have to say. Haven't you felt it?"

"F-felt what?"

"You know. You're not as clueless as your friends."

"Don't say that! You have no right!"

"Haven't you recently had...questions you couldn't answer? Questions your friends, I'm guessing, wanted no part of?"

"Who sent you? Slade?"

"Is that what he's called on your world?"

"Stop with the 'other worlds'! Who sent you?"

"No one. I sent myself. Don't you know who you are?"

"Yes. I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans. We..."

"Fight for truth, justice and pizza. Yes. Very catchy slogan."

"How?"

"I know more about you than you do. I was once very much like you. I had no idea of my true nature."

"You're insane."

"Not quite. Do you want to know your name? Your _real_ name?"

"No."

"Of course you do."

"This is ridiculous. I'm not listening to this!"

"Your name is Dick Grayson."

"No!"

"You've been my partner for years! Ever since..."

"Stop!"

"...ever since your parents were murdered!"

"No!"

"You made a vow! To avenge their deaths!"

"No! No no no no no. Please, no."

"Doesn't this mean anything to you?"

"I, I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans. We, we fight supervillains and, and have pizza."

"It appears you're not the person I thought you were."

"I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans. We..."

"Robin? Oh my! What did you do to him?"

"I didn't lay a hand on him. I merely told him the truth."

"You're not helping. Leave. Now."

"What happened, sir?"

"Sometimes...sometimes the truth doesn't set you free, Cornelia. Let's go."

I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans. We fight for truth, justice and pizza.

I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans. We fight for truth, justice and pizza.

I'm Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans. We...

Epilogue One - Aboard the Real Deal Crew's ship, the Reality Flyer

"How did it go, sir? Shall I set another place at the table?"

"No, Joe. He's not coming."

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry, sir."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be."

"Sir?"

"Did you skip your medication as I instructed you?"

"I, yes, sir. But do we really have to..."

"I need you in navigation. We have to find another world."

"But, sir, you know how I feel about that. He's, he's unstable."

"It's too important! He's the only one to successfully navigate the Breach! I need the Joker! Stand still. This won't hurt a bit."

"I...no...don't...stop...don't stop! Ha ha ha ha ha! That cur Joe is useless, isn't he? Oh my! That 'cur, Joe'? Joe Kerr! Ha ha ha ha ha! I crack me up! Whoo hoo hooo!"

Epilogue Two - The Fortress Headquarters of Batman's foes, The Others, Somewhere Between Realities

"Ah, good news and bad news, sir."

"Sigh. Okay, okay, what's the bad news?"

"The rabbit failed, sir."

"Hmph! I always knew he didn't have what it takes! But did anyone ever listen? Noooo! Not until...things changed, that is. The good news?"

"The Bat failed as well. He didn't get his recruit."

"Ah. Then our mission was still a success! Soon, my friend, it will be the season of the toon!"

"Did you say 'season'?"

"What? No! I..."

_BLAM!_

"I hate you."

"Sir, if you're through playing?"

"What do you want, Mr. Brain?"

"Status report, sir! Since...the change, I've realized why I always failed. That won't be a problem anymore, needless to say!"

"And yet you say it. Get to the point, Brain!"

"Yes, sir. My plan to stop the Bat and his team is foolproof, but Weapon X isn't ready yet."

"Oh for! How many do I need to kill, before...! Get her as ready as you can, then add Plan B!"

"Sir?"

"The combination of the two should be enough to stop them! Correct?"

"I...yes! Genius, sir!"

"Of course. Send in Plan B."

"Right away!"

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Hello, Ash."

_Next:_

_Batman searches for a new recruit - Kim Possible!_

_But will she join his team before they're attacked by Plan B and...Weapon X?_

_More plots and plans revealed!_

_And more backstory on the members of the team!_

Notes

'Stone' was Cyborg's name in "Deception". His real name is Victor Stone. But that's never mentioned in the cartoon.

The 'strangest-looking bunny rabbit' Robin's ever seen is live-action.

Raven turned into a bunny in, of course, "Bunny Raven".

When Cornelia asks about their faces, it's because the Titans became 'super-deformed' for a second, so surprised were they to meet the leader of Will & Cornelia's team.

Robin met, of course, with Batman (if you couldn't figure it out). I don't mention Batman by name, keeping the Teen Titans 'rule'.

Reality Breaches, and the effect they have on toon worlds, differ in severity from large (the W.I.T.C.H. world) to small (Teen Titans world).

I don't have to tell you who the rabbit and the leader of the bad guys are, do I? It should be obvious.

Weapon X has nothing to do with Wolverine or any mutants. Can you guess who it is? It's someone I've always suspected would go bad.

For any other questions, read Chapters 1 and 2 in W.I.T.C.H.

Sorry there aren't more crossover characters meeting, but I'm concentrating on the story I have to tell.


End file.
